


Eggs

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke teaches Naruto how to fry an egg.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Eggs

Naruto waddles into the kitchen, bleary eyed and mopey. He asked Sasuke to teach him how to cook eggs yesterday and he doesn't even remember why but now Sasuke is threatening to starve him unless he cooks his own eggs. 

The kitchen glows a soft yellow in the morning, and sometimes, Naruto thinks this must be like heaven. Being alone with Sasuke in vulnerable hours of the day, in his apartment that is more of a home to Naruto than his own at this point. 

He finds Sasuke waiting by a blue carton of eggs. Salt. Pepper. A spatula. Okay. Naruto can do this. He's broken one of Sasuke's arms before. How hard can cooking an egg be?

"Wash your hands, Naruto. Then come to the stove," is the first thing Sasuke tells him. But then, Sasuke smiles at him. Only slightly, but he looks so pretty even in the mornings. "Good morning, dumbass," Sasuke adds, still smiling at him.

Naruto grins. "Morning. Are you sure you don't wanna just cook for me like usual? What if I burn the apartment down?"

Sasuke turns around to get a plate out from the white cabinets tucked underneath the kitchen island. "Hurry up, Naruto. I wanna eat."

Naruto grumbles his way to the sink and stands beside Sasuke by the stove when he's dried his hands. 

Turning to him, Sasuke asks, "You know how to turn on a stove, right?"

"Yes, I do know how to turn on a stove you asshole." Naruto has that look on his face, the squinty eyed one where his eyes are closed and his mouth pouts out in an irritated huff. 

"Okay, turn it on. You need to heat the pan first before you put in the oil." Sasuke is beside him and he can feel the hairs on their arms touching. It's comfortable. Not even something Naruto notices most of the time.

He turns the knob until he hears a click and sees the fire flickering orange and blue. "Ha!" Naruto says, "Told ya I know how to turn on the stove."

But the stove keeps making a tick tick tick sound, and it smells a lot like gas. Sasuke shoves Naruto outta the way and turns the knob lower. "Dumbass! You can't leave it on ignite unless you wanna kill us with gas poisoning." Sasuke says it with a combined click and hiss of his tongue. Naruto is used to it.

"Well," Naruto says,"at least I turned it on. What now?"

Sasuke grabs a bottle of olive oil and places his hand inches above the pan. "Wait until you can feel the heat on your hand and then put some oil in. Heating the pan first will make it less likely for the egg to get stuck."

Naruto doesn't understand the science behind that but he's not gonna ask. He just wants his eggs and then to go cuddle back into Sasuke's king sized bed wit the fluffy white comforter and soft blue pillows. 

It goes well until Naruto cracks an egg and it splits in half on the edge of the pan. Oops.

"Try again."

He cooks one lopsided egg and he's dissatisfied but there's still three more to go and one of these eggs will be fucking perfect. Naruto cracks another egg and it's pretty good except for tiny bits of shell stuck in the gooey translucent parts. He reaches a hand in to pick them out but before he can even touch them Sasuke grabs his hand, yelling, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!"

Naruto faces an angry looking Sasuke and honestly, he looks kinda hot but he doesn't understand why he's upset cus it's just hot oil. So that's what he tells him. "It's just oil."

"Tsk. It's hot oil, dumbass. I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke's expression softens, his voice soothing even while calling Naruto a dumbass. "I'll cook the rest of the eggs. Just get the plates and the cherry tomatoes from the fridge."

Naruto feels kinda peeved. His stomach growls at him though and letting Sasuke cook it himself will probably be faster. Naruto sticks a pink tongue out at him, before going to do just as Sasuke says.

When Sasuke plates the eggs, he places Naruto's lopsided, overcooked egg on his own plate. Naruto grins so wide and brightly at Sasuke that it has Sasuke choking on his food from staring too long. Naruto just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
